I'm Calling Out For Someone To Save Me
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: AU Booth and Brennan. Brennan is 18 and has just left the system. She's depressed and suicidal and who other than Booth tries to save her. Booth is 20 in this story. Please seek help if you're depressed or suicidal. Don't attempt suicide. People love you.


I'm Calling Out For Someone To Save Me.

**A/N: Okay so this is totally out of character and when BB are young. Completely AU. Booth, instead of being 5 years older than Brennan is only 2 years older. Brennan is depressed and suicidal and none other than Booth saves her.**

Temperance Brennan is 18 and has just been let into the world after being in foster care for the past 4 years. She has been beaten and mistreated and misunderstood by most of her foster families and she has been depressed for a few years, not that she'd admit it willingly. She had been abandoned by her family when she was 15 and eventually was put into foster care shortly after she turned 16. She leaves her last foster home a week after she turns 18 with all her very few possessions in a plastic bag and heads out. She has no idea what she is going to do and for the past few months, she has been silently cutting herself and seriously considering suicide. She doesn't know what her other options are and she feels as if everyone would be better off if she wasn't alive anymore. She looks up and finds her solution. The bridge over the river. Quick, painless and easy. That's all she's ever wanted.

Meanwhile, 20 year old Seeley Booth is returning from his friend's birthday celebrations and his car has broken down. Well, his grandfather's car. He's pissed off beyond all belief and he knows that if he doesn't get it back to his grandfather by midnight, he's never going to let him take the car anymore. The nearest gas station is about a 5 kilometre **(I think that's about 2 miles in American. I'm Australian. So I have no idea)** walk away and he starts the long walk at 10pm to the gas station. He's only a small way into the walk and sees a figure on the ledge of the bridge. He carefully but quickly walks over and sees a girl around his age standing there crying.

"Hey, don't be scared. I just want to help you."

"Go away. You can't help me. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I'm involved now. As soon as I saw you, I was involved. Do you want to at least come down and talk?"

"No. Leave. Leave like everyone else."

"I'm not leaving you. How about I introduce myself? I'm Seeley. What's your name?"

"Te-Temperance."

"Temperance, huh? Lovely name. Very… poetic. I like it. What's got you so down you're standing on the bridge ledge?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Okay then. I'll work up to that. How old are you?"

"18."

"Well, I'm 20. Can I say you sure don't look 18?"

"Please, Seeley. Just go. I have to do this."

"Do what? Throw yourself off a bridge? Things may be bad, but they can't possibly be bad enough to kill yourself."

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

"True. How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Not if you don't first."

"Okay. That's how it's going. Well, I live with my grandfather because my father used to beat me and my brother – he's 16 – and my mother died when I was 9. See? We all have our shit."

"I just got kicked out of foster care because I'm legally an adult. I've been beaten and abused by the 5 families I've been living with and one of them tried to rape me. I've been in the system for 4 years because my family abandoned me."

It was the first time either Seeley or Temperance had told anyone these things and they barely knew each other.

"See? I know where you're coming from. I can understand."

"But I bet you've never tried to kill yourself."

"I have. I tried so many times. But it wasn't my time. This isn't your time either."

"H-How?"

"What?"

"How did you try?"

"Let's see. I tried to use my grandfather's medicine to overdose, I tried drowning myself twice. Once in my bathtub and once in a pool. I cut myself so deep I almost bled out and I was about to jump from a third story window when my grandfather stopped me." Seeley tolds out an arm and shows Temperance his scars. "See? I have the same scars. What have you tried other than this?"

"I tried overdosing but I took too few pills when I was 16 and I cut myself. Still.", Temperance says as she holds out a shaky arm to show the cuts all up her forearm.

"Please don't try this, Temperance. There are other ways. This doesn't have to happen. Not this way. Please."

"Where do I have to go? I have nowhere to live."

"Stay with me. My grandfather won't mind."

"I hardly know you."

"Nope. That's not right. The things I told you tonight? I've never told anyone that before. You know me better than any of my friends. Please come down."

Temperance looks into the eyes of her rescuer and sees fear and care and reassurance in the deep brown orbs. Her arm is still outstretched from showing her scars and she moves it closer to his outstretched one. It is only when their hands touch that she realises there is a bit of a crowd watching them. There are a few locals and police and paramedics standing back watching the two youths.

"Okay."

Temperance steps towards Seeley and he picks her up around the waist and lifts her off the ledge and even when her feet touch the ground, he still holds her tightly. The small crowd cheers and applaude the two. After being checked out by the paramedics, Temperance is met by Seeley and his car with her bags.

"Well? Shall we?"

"Okay."

"This isn't going to be easy, Temperance, and it may take a while, but I'll be here for you every step. Okay?"

"Okay."

Seeley puts the car in drive and he and Temperance head to his home and towards what they are hoping is a happier future for both.

**A/N: Okay. What did you think? I just want to say that this is written from experience. Well not the guy saving me or the cutting or anything but the depression and almost suicide by jumping. I was that bad when I was 14 and it is not a good place to be. So if any of you feel this way, PLEASE TALK TO SOMEONE. GET YOUR FEELINGS OUT AND LET PEOPLE KNOW WHERE YOU'RE AT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.**


End file.
